


Christmas Locket

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: To any one else, just a picture of a field of flowers with a lone tree and gorgeous hills in the background but to Alan, it was the spot where he and Eric finally became a single soul in two bodies.





	

Eric gently brushed his fingers through Alan’s silky brown hair. Leaning over his sleeping lover, he softly pressed his lips Alan’s head, soothing his hand down Alan’s arm, soothing it over his side. The snow outside, the cold weather, made it hard for Eric to get out of bed and he knew Alan would be awful to get up; the brunette snuggled deeply in their warm blankets. “Alan.” he whispered, the fit he’d gotten for his lover resting in a box on his lap. Breakfast was already made and waiting for them, tea brewing. “Love. C’mon now. ’s time tae wake up.” Alan’s face scrunched up, his only reply to curl further under the blankets. Eric grinned. “Alan.”

“Nng.”

Finally receiving some sort of answer, Eric eased back the covers, smiling down as Alan’s eyes met his. “‘m sorry tae ‘ave woke ye, bu’ breakfast is ready.”

“…you made breakfast?” he asked in a sleep heavy voice.

“Aye, I did. ’s Christmas, y’know.”

Alan sighed, smiling at Eric. “I had forgotten, actually.”

“Did ye?” he lifted the present. “Does tha’ mean y’ dun want this?”

Alan sat up, holding out his hands. “I said I forgot! Not that I don’t want it.” he laughed. “Please, Eric?” Answering, he set the gift in Alan’s palms. The box was a rectangular in shape, thin and Alan did have some idea of what this was. Even when he opened the box to find out he was right, Alan wasn’t the least bit disappointed. Inside was a silver chained locket, the locket itself in the shape of an oval, intricate designs carved into the lid. “Eric.” he pulled his lover down for a kiss. “You actually remembered.”

“O’ course I did.” he took the locket from Alan’s hand, popping it open. “I even remembered the photo ye wanted in it.”

He turned to locket back to Alan, the photo inside, to any one else, just a picture of a field of flowers with a lone tree and gorgeous hills in the background but to Alan, it was the spot where he and Eric finally became a single soul in two bodies. He looked up at Eric, his smile growing. “Eric.”

The blonde leant over to hug his husband, kissing his cheek. “I know ’s nothin’ big, bu’-”

“It came from you. I don’t care what it is.” he pulled back, closing the locket to slip it over his head. “It’s perfect, in fact.” he pulled himself into Eric’s lap. “Thank you so much.” he frowned. “But I’ve nothing for you.” Eric was about to reply, but Alan shushed him. “And if you say ‘I’m the only gift you need’ I’m going to hurt you.”

Eric chuckled, snaking his arms around Alan’s waist. “Cocky, aren’t ye? In fact, I was gonna say ye’d better find an open shop because I ‘ave a pretty big list.”

Alan laid his head on Eric’s shoulder. “Can you wait until tomorrow?”

“Maybe.” he rocked with Alan. “Bu’ fer now, why dun we go an’ eat breakfast. I made all yer favourites.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.”

“Eric, you’re too good to me.”

“Yer too good fer me.”

Alan flushed lightly, leaning back up for another kiss. “You’re too good for me too.”

Eric cupped Alan’s cheeks, brushing his thumbs just under Alan’s eyes and uttered a variation of the very words he said on their wedding day, “aye an’ tha’ means we’re perfect together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may not be the most spectacular Christmas one-shots, but I wanted to do something before the day ended. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
